


Queen of Hearts

by allthemagicthings



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Dumb boys are dumb, M/M, Multi, S1, Strip Poker, Threesome, angst and death dont exist, idiots to lovers, it's basically crack, mindless fun, puns, size queen!Q, subby!Q
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 19:06:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18857227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthemagicthings/pseuds/allthemagicthings
Summary: Quentin's life is hell because he can't stop thinking about a certain part of Eliot's anatomy resulting in weird behaviour,  El just really wants to seduce the nerd and Margo (as usual) has the only available braincell. Hijinx ensue.I made a dumb joke and wrote a fic around it, that's all this is





	Queen of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> I am Queen of procrastinating and I had one (1) dumb joke in mind i wanted to see play out which is naturally why this is 7,5k. I blame [Sarah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmarqueliot/pseuds/ohmarqueliot) for a lot of this. A long with a bunch of other people (you know who you are and I am lazy and dumb) Also biggest of thank you's to [Alexx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexxAplin/pseuds/AlexxAplin) for beta'ing this mess for me. It's thursday so it's fair game. Enjoy

Quentin quickly shut the door behind him. Damn Margo and Eliot, especially Eliot for making his life complicated, when it shouldn’t be. He had gotten into a magical college, he was an actual _magician,_ and for some reason the coolest people on campus had adopted him. Everything should be perfect. Of course his life could never be perfect.

  
  


Not just for the obvious reasons, the medical reasons that had made his life almost unbearable for as long as he could remember and that- which he’d come to realise- could not just be solved by doing a couple of magic tricks. No, his life was torturing him with the most embarrassing thing Quentin could imagine right now: Eliot Waugh’s dick.

  
  


Naturally, the most stunning, confident and charming guy Quentin had met in his entire life, had to be stupidly hung. It was ridiculous, really, because Quentin, as much as he hated to admit it; he had a thing for big dicks. It might be more than just a thing, maybe it had gotten as far as having earned him being called “size queen” by more than one former lover and not just men. Well, undergrad surely was a time to experiment and for Quentin, who had already stopped doubting his bisexuality, experimenting meant different sizes. After all, no one could really blame him for what he was into, right? Especially not if it was attached to _Eliot Waugh._

  
  


Eliot who had mesmerized Quentin, the first time he had laid his eyes on him, lounging in the sun like he owned the entire place, who had befriended Quentin quickly and who certainly wore white pants way too often. Seriously, it should not be allowed for men like him to wear pants like that, because Quentin did not want to be the creep who ogled his friends (giant) bulge, watching it’s movement whenever he could get away with it, but it had him _hypnotised._

  
  


Adding to the giant tragedy that was his life, Eliot was an incredibly handsy friend, without any sort of shame or boundaries, especially regarding the ones close to him. Quentin had almost believed Eliot to be flirting with him, (and how ridiculous would _that_ be, really, Eliot flirting with _him_ , of all people, that would probably trump the entire magic school ordeal), but then he saw him with Margo and with basically anyone else and realised that it was just a part of Eliot’s personality. Not that _his body_ would accept that fact, no of course not, there was no way for him to stop the shivers running down his spine every time the older boy laid a hand on him or the hotness pooling inside of him whenever he caught a glimpse of the thing Eliot was hiding under his clothes, which to his horror happened way too often, since Eliot had to parade around in those ludicrous loose robes.

  
  


Of course Eliot didn’t care if they exposed too much, of course he wouldn’t even try to hide when he caught Quentin staring, but get even closer and even more handsy until Quentin had no other choice but to flee to his room, breathing heavily and his own pants way too tight. Which was the situation he found himself in now, too, because of course, Eliot couldn’t have stopped there. Nope, he had to go all in and take up a new hobby: naked sunbathing.

  
  


There hadn’t been much left to his imagination before, but after seeing him like this? Quentin knew he was a goner. Margo joining him in that activity, not very keen on boundaries or the concept of shame herself- and honestly Quentin only admired them more for it- hadn’t helped much. Those two unbelievably gorgeous people, who for some reason had decided to become his friends, spread out in the sun in all there glory, had _messed_ Quentin’s helpless bisexual brain _up._ It was just not fair.

  
  


To make it even worse they had to tease him about it. “Oh hey, Q” Eliot had said, when Quentin had spotted them outside, lifting up his sunglasses, a smug grin on his face. “Wanna join us? We’re having a great time.” Margo had laughed and Quentin had _bailed._ This was not a thing he was physically, or psychically able to handle and the two beauties playing with him like that, had just been sadistic.

  
  


Quentin cursed. Them being sadistic only made his problem worse, his head providing him with thoughts and ideas of games they could be playing with Quentin which would leave him thoroughly satisfied instead of aching hard and desperate, like he was now. Or maybe they would, and only Eliot and Margo would be the satisfied ones, that would be an even more cruel game and the thought made Quentin _even more hard and desperate_ and- yeah solving this particular problem with a cold shower just wouldn’t suffice, he realised, already working his belt open.

  
  


He had given up the masturbating while thinking of your best friends being immoral shtick, fully aware that Eliot and Margo would be the last people to have an issue with that, and settled on silencing charms to guard his room while he screamed their names, over and over, so he could look them in the eyes again when he was done. He could only imagine Eliot’s face if he ever found out just exactly what was hidden in a box under his bed, and just who exactly Quentin was imagining it to belong to. There was only one issue with the toy (other than it being a toy, of course) and it made him even more mad. Now, that Quentin had seen _all_ of Eliot, he knew for a fact that his friend was _bigger._ Knowing that, it did not take long for Quentin to take the edge off, only it was impossible for him to _actually_ be able to calm down, knowing that as soon as he would get downstairs, Eliot’s body would be so close to his again, Eliot’s hands sliding over him, playing with his hair, their hips connected as they squeezed together on the couch-

He did not know who was responsible for his fucked up fate, but if he ever found out he would _sue them_.

  
  


-

  
  


“I just don’t get it El, just _get that idiot into bed._ It is not that hard” Margo shook her head, not understanding her best friend. Eliot usually managed to have his conquests under- or above, depending on his current mood- him in mere _days._ Now, however, it had been weeks, and the Coldwater boy still hadn’t caved. “How can I do that, if he flees everytime I try to coax him into it?”, Eliot asked, raising an eyebrow. Margo had to admit to herself, that Eliot wasn’t wrong, per se, the boy did have the tendency to flee the scene whenever they got too straightforward. He only had the chance to do that, because Eliot took way too long to actually do something about his stupid crush, though.

  
  


“Dammit, Eliot just bend him over the next surface I can _guarantee you_ , he’ll be begging for more the moment you do. I have seen the way he looks at you” Eliot’s eyebrow only rose even higher, displaying his scepticism. “We can’t be sure about that, Bambi. I don’t wanna scare the child away.” Margo had to roll her eyes at the stupidity of her best friend. “I like him, we bonded.”, he proceeded, before she had to interrupt him with the cold hard facts. “What you like, Eliot, is his ass, and maybe parts of his face.”, Her friend opened his mouth, probably to justify himself, but she wasn’t done with her explanation yet. “Mostly the parts you can stick your dick into”

  
  


“That is a lie and you know it.” Was that actual emotion she detected in Eliot’s eyes? She knew the situation with Quentin had been different, to say the least, but now he was giving her the suspicion of _really caring_ about Quentin and that would certainly be a first. She really had to push those idiots together, before one of them died from a stroke caused by their suppressed feelings coupled with blue balls. “Christ just bang him”, she started and remembering Quentin’s endless rants she added “maybe he’ll finally shut up if he’s fucked out enough.”, for good measure.

  
  


“Don’t act like that, Bambi, I know you care for the little nerd, maybe just as much as I do.” She could only look away. Yes maybe he had fought his way into her heart and maybe she actually enjoyed some of the talk Quentin was giving when he wasn’t busy hiding in a corner. She loved the fillory books, herself and Quentin did have some good takes. Of course she couldn’t admit that to her best friend, she had a reputation to uphold.“I’d never let you know.” He sighed, “But honestly, I just want you guys to get your shit together and _just bang._ I don’t mind keeping him around after.“

  
  


Now Eliot seemed to have seen through her, the way he always did. “Aw, he’s grown on you.”, he grinned. “Hey, I might just borrow him from you from time to time. He always looks so eager to please, I dig that.” She saw Eliot’s intrigued face, but knowing there was more than pure lust involved she wanted to make sure he would be okay with that.“You wouldn’t mind sharing, would you?” He quickly regained his composure, possibly aware of Margo being able to see his true intentions just as well as he saw hers. “Oh, Bambi, when have I ever minded sharing my toys with you.”

  
  


While this was true, and they had had a lot of fun with the others respective boytoys, she didn’t feel like it was the appropriate term for this exact situation. “Stop the act, asshat, I know he’s more than that to you”

  
  


Now it was Eliot’s turn to look away. “I will not admit anything until I get at least two more drinks.” She got up, knowing that her boy needed his fix to supply her with the information she needed “Well, we can arrange that.”

  
  


-

  
  


Quentin had no right to behave like that. Eliot had settled on that statement, because it was just so incredibly unfair that the cute little nerd had to shy away from him to this extent. It was not like he was not entirely interested, Eliot was sure there was _something_ Quentin desperately wanted, he had seen the need in his eyes, he just had to determine if the need was a need for Eliot, or if the constant flight was a straight boy’s attempt at handling his gay thoughts. Why he couldn’t just give in and experiment a bit, was beyond Eliot. It was 2016, for fucks sake, how much harm could one good dicking do, really?

  
  


Of course Eliot couldn’t admit that Quentin was just too important to him to sabotage his friendship for a night of fun, no matter how much he craved that. He was pretty sure Margo got the gist anyway, she was his best friend for a reason, after all. They kept downing cocktail after cocktail, Eliot turning more loose lipped and maybe a bit grumpy about the audacity Quentin possessed, running away from _him._ “Maybe he secretly can’t even stand me, Bambi. Maybe he just craves a mentor and I’m making him uncomfortable.” Margo groaned and buried her head in her hands. “You boys are going to be the death of me. Don’t you dare get all mopey drunk, El. It’s not a good look on you.”

  
  


As amazing as she was sometimes Margo just didn’t get him, he thought. The cottage was slowly filling up with people and he considered taking a different approach to his dilemma and just finding some cute boy to pin under him and force himself to not moan Quentin’s name while doing that. Or even better, he just needed to find someone whose self esteem was low enough that he wouldn’t mind being called Quentin. Todd didn’t seem to have a lot of dignity, when he thought about it. . . naturally, just when he was thinking of solutions, the actual object of his affection had to stumble into the party in all his awkward glory.

  
  


Eliot needed more alcohol.

  
  


-

  
  


Some days, Quentin was able to get a hold of himself again and join Margo and Eliot as if nothing had happened, as if their touch didn’t drive him into absolute madness. On days like this, though, he couldn’t barely bring himself to look at them, which is why he ended up stuck in a little niche, a fillory book in one had and one of Todd’s mediocre cocktails in the other. The sacrifices he had to make to avoid Eliot really weren’t fair.

  
  


The party went on and the people around him left him alone for most of it, allowing him to sip from drink after drink, without realising the impact they had on him. By the time Margo approached him his head was already buzzing and his inhibitions way lower than usual.

  
  


“Coldwater!”, she sat down next to him in the narrow space, as usual not caring about maintaining any sort of distance between their bodies. She was not a bad as Eliot, who would’ve already started mindlessly caressing his thigh or leaning an arms on his shoulder, but she was close. “We need to talk.” He told himself to relax, to not show any signs of discomfort, to not jeopardise his friendship. “What do you wanna talk about?”, he asked timidly.

  
  


“Your weird ass behaviour, Quentin.” Okay so maybe he had been a little bit more obvious, than he thought he had been. “What about it?”, he snorted, leaning into the comfort the alcohol flowing through his system was providing him. “Look, usually, I really wouldn’t give a fuck. But my Eliot is being upset and I don’t like my Eliot being upset, you are clearly at fault and I demand an explanation.” Quentin frowned. Eliot being upset was the last thing he wanted and because of him? That didn’t even make sense, why would that be?

  
  


“I don’t- what did I do wrong?” He genuinely wanted to know what it was, Eliot had taken offense to. “You dipshit run away every time he hits on you!” Quentin paused, furrowing his eyebrows. Eliot only jokingly hit on him. Was the issue, that he was mad at Quentin for not appreciating his humour enough? That could be it.

  
  


“Quentin just tell me why the fuck you get all squirmy and uncomfortable, whenever Eliot gets close to you.” He could not say it was because of Eliot’s enormous dick, he could _not_ that was not going to happen no matter how intimidating Margo could be. “Answer the Question, Coldwater.” His lips remained tightly shut. “See, he thinks it’s because you are a straight boy who’s secretly uncomfortable with his sexuality. Well, it’s what grumpy drunk El thinks, and we all know it’s utter BS, I have seen the way you look at him.” Quentin’s eyes went wide, he had been so sure that no one had noticed- “So my question is, why, for the love of god can’t you just end our shared suffering and play along?”

  
  


Quentin had a lot to process. How was Eliot not aware that he was into guys? He had never hidden that fact, only he had never really said so, either. Also, Margo made it sound like Eliot actually _wanted_ him and he just knew that couldn’t be true. That would be too good to be true, it would just be too much.

  
  


Margo snapped her fingers in front of his face. “Still here? Ready to explain?” He shook his head, “Margo, there isn’t anything wrong, sometimes I just need to catch a break.” Margo didn’t look very convinced. “Cut the fucking crap. I know what panic looks like in a man’s face, I regularly inflict it.” Quentin swallowed. “And I know there is _something_ going on in your strange little geek brain. Now tell me what it is, or I am going to make you regret it.” Quentin tried to catch a breath. Having to admit to himself how fucking hot Margo was, being all scary and intimidating, ordering him to expose his deep dark secrets- how it pushed all those buttons inside of him- not his proudest moment. Mainly, because she was a friend of course, Quentin knew what he was into. Margo seemed to have realised how close she was to reaching her goal, she took a hold of his face and made him look straight into her eyes. “Quentin. Tell. Me. Now.”

  
  


“It’shisfuckinggiganticdickI’msorry”, he blurted out, burying his face in his hands the second Margo let go of him. “Excuse me, _what?”_ Quentin kept his eyes glued to the floor. “It’s Eliot having to show off that fucking monster cock he has at any chance he gets, okay? I’m sorry, I’m weak.” Margo took a second. “So what the problem is that you. . . are jealous? Feel inadequate? You don’t have to worry about that, Eliot is aware that he is far above average and cannot expect others to-” Quentin had to interrupt her. “That is not- not the issue.” He could feel his face burning up.

  
  


“So are you. . . Oh my god are you scared he’s gonna- what split you in half? Make you choke?” Christ, those surely weren’t images Quentin needed in his head. “You don’t have to worry about that, Eliot is very experienced, he won’t hurt you. In fact, if it’s that bad he would totally let you top him”, was breathing always this complicated or was there something wrong with him? “I mean you struck me as a needy bottom but we could totally make that work, if it  would help you get over it.” Now he was sure his face was bright red, was he really that see through? “That is- That’s really not it I just-” he stumbled over his words, trying to just get them out and end this awful conversation.

  
  


“Look I just- I have a thing for it okay.” There was still a big question mark written all over her face so Quentin inhaled deeply to explain to her what exactly had been going on. “I like it, okay? I’m into it. Knowing Eliot has a freakishly large dick drives me fucking crazy and I can’t deal with it and I don’t wanna-” Jesus this was one of the hardest things he ever had to do, “I don’t want to walk around and play around in the state he leaves me in so I have to hide in my room.”

  
  


Of course Margo’s expression had to turn into a wide grin after hearing that. “Oh. My. God.” she wet her lips. “Our shy little boy is a total _size queen.”_ Now Quentin really just wanted to run away and hide forever. “This is the best news ever I cannot wait to tell-” “NO!”, Quentin panicked. “Please, Margo I am _begging you_ ”, he didn’t miss the gleam in her eyes when he used those words, “You cannot tell Eliot. I would never hear the end of it- I- It could ruin our friendship.”

  
  


Margo didn’t seem very convinced but she still said “Okay, if it’s that important to you, it can stay our dirty little secret.” She winked and got up, but not before reassuringly squeezing his thigh, making him wince. He really just needed to get back to the privacy of his room.

  
  


-

  
  


“Eliot I have the most amazing news!”, she exclaimed the second Quentin had fully retreated to his room, because of course she wouldn’t keep this from her best friend. “What is it?”, he asked.

  
  


“I solved the mystery of the disappearing boy toy and it is none of the things you worried about.” Now Eliot seemed intrigued and leaned closer. “Spill, Bambi.” She smiled before continuing. “It turns out that our little Coldwater boy is. . .” She paused for a second to add to the tension that had been building up, “a total size queen.” Eliot snorted, “say what now?”

  
  


“El, he is not running because you are a guy, he is just freaking out because you are _a lot_ of guy.” Eliot just blinked, dumbfounded. “Are you telling me-”, “I am telling you”, she interrupted, way too done to keep up with this shit. “that the guy you want to get in bed only flees your touch because knowing how huge your fucking dong is makes him stop functioning. Presumably he needs a lot of ‘me time’ whenever he gets reminded of the fact.” It seemed that Quentin was not the only one who stopped functioning when faced by a fact about the other, Margo realised when confronted with the dumbfounded look on Eliot’s face.

  
  


“Please. Tell me this is true, Bambi. Don’t play with my emotions.”, he muttered with an expressionless face, that split into a wide grin when Margo nodded and told him that “I would never lie about that, El. He’s already completely under our thumb, we just need to develop a plan to make him stay.” She was glad that she had managed to raise her friends spirits, as he raised his glass. “Well, cheers to that.”

  
  


-

  
  


The next couple of days were some of the best of Eliot’s life. True, it might be a little mean of him to tease Quentin with his new found information, especially considering that he technically shouldn’t even know about it and had promised Margo to not be too obvious, but it was just so much _fun._ He didn’t even change his behaviour that much, just add a little, “ _Well, if you can take it”_ after his usual quips about wanting to fuck Quentin, to make the other boys breath hitch and that pretty blush spread down his neck. Seriously, how Quentin hadn’t picked up on Eliot’s want for him really was beyond him.

  
  


The morning Quentin came downstairs, hair still wet, Eliot sitting on at the table in his favorite robe, which he might have just forgotten to tie up, was a good one, especially. He knew the schedule of Quentin’s classes and he knew that on thursday mornings, it was only him and Quentin in the cottage, which often resulted in the boys sharing breakfast, if they didn’t sleep in.

  
  


The shock on Quentin’s face as he realised that Eliot wasn’t covering himself up much, was just what he had hoped for. “Hey, Q!”, He said innocently, “Come, grab some food, I made this delicious omelette.” Quentin nodded as he slowly approached the table, eyes fixated on Eliot’s, clearly trying to not look anywhere else. “Uhm, thanks”, he stuttered, before changing his mind. “Fuck- uhm- I forgot something. Important.” Eliot raised an eyebrow and even Quentin seemed to be aware of how flimsy this excuse was. “I just- there’s a paper due in an hour and I forgot- I’ll be right back”, he finished, before turning around and rushing upstairs.

  
  


Just a minute later, Eliot could hear a shower turning on. He didn’t have to imagine why Quentin needed two showers in a row, but he decided enough was enough. He was going to put an end to this madness today.

  
  


-

  
  


Somehow, Quentin’s situation had gotten even worse. He couldn’t stop being paranoid about Margo telling Eliot, about Eliot knowing and it only made everything even less bearable. The fact that he had had to take two cold showers in the span of 20 minutes just annoyed him at this point and to make matters worse, his friend had told him to come to Eliot’s room later that evening, because apparently they had some interesting ideas to pass time.

  
  


He highly doubted they would be fun for him, but of course he still obediently knocked on Eliot’s door, the moment the clock had struck 8 pm. He let out a relieved sigh when Eliot told him to come in and he found both of his friends fully clothed. Margo petted the place between her and Eliot, motioning him to sit down, so he made himself comfortable.

  
  


“So, what is the great idea you two had?” he asked. Margo pointed to the deck of cards lying on the bed as Eliot exclaimed “Strip Poker!”

  
  


Were these people for real? Did they really want to- “Jesus, guys are you serious?” Both of them nodded, completely in sync. He really couldn’t believe it, couldn’t believe Margo, who he had trusted with his secret, doing this to him.

  
  


His competitive side flared up. If they really wanted to play strip poker with him, unaware of his skills regarding card games, why deny it to them? He would be lying if he said having Eliot and Margo, who were basically better than him at everything else, lose to him wouldn’t be great. It could be amazing, especially coupled with them in less close than usual, but this time because _Quentin caused it,_ not because they had decided to mock him.

  
  


“Okay I’m in.”, he tried to smirk confidently and Eliot looked intrigued. Oh, he did not know what awaited him.

  
  


Only, it turned out _Quentin_ was the one who did not know what awaited him. Yes, his goal had been to make Eliot lose, but he didn’t intend for the other boy to be so utterly delighted about it. “High Card, what a shame, I guess I need to lose some clothes now”; he laughed as his hands moved down to his belt. “Eliot, why the hell are you starting with your pants?”, he asked horrified.

  
  


“I rather have you stare at my legs than my feet I guess”, he shrugged. Margo was not as easy to beat, so at least he had that. She actually seemed more competitive as the game went on and Eliot lost one round after the other, until he was sitting on the bed clad in nothing but his socks. Quentin was trying really hard to keep his attention on the game instead of those gorgeous long legs and that even more gorgeous long-

  
  


“Straight Flush.”, Margo said, leaning back. That was not possible, Quentin thought as he stripped of his socks, she shouldn’t be able to have those cards _he should know,_ she was clearly cheating. Or maybe that was just how strip poker went for magicians, he figured. Good that card tricks were his specialty. Eliot interrupted his train of thought. “Socks off? Didn’t know you roll like that but to each their own I guess.” Quentin groaned. “Are you seriously telling me I am the one with the weird kinks, while you take every chance to expose yourself to everyone around you. Really?” Eliot leaned back, making himself more comfortable and while doing so, showing off his assets. “Just saying, being attracted to dicks is completely natural and won’t be judged, being attracted to feet on the other hand. . .” Quentin mindlessly licked his lips, ignoring the bullshit Eliot was spouting, before turning his attention back to the cards laying in the middle of the bed.

  
  


There were different cards than before. Margo had used the moment in which Quentin had been distracted by Eliot’s posing for a tut, he was sure of it, there had been two Queens matching the two in his hand that would’ve let him win the round. Now all he had was a pair against Margo’s “Three of a Kind” and had to also lose his shirt.

  
  


He wouldn’t give up that easily, he decided as they started the next round. There was a tension building up between him and Margo, both watching the other with hawk eyes, trying to notice if the other used a spell. Quentin was determined to not let his gaze drift off to Eliot’s naked body, Margo on the other hand gave her best friend a quick look, as if to encourage him to try harder. Quentin used the moment to start a quick tut, hiding his hand in his hair. Margo looked _pissed_ when she had to take off her socks. Not even Eliot dared to make a joke about her choice, competitive Margo was scary Margo who would probably gladly tear both of the boys into little pieces if she could. It really shouldn’t be as hot as it was.

  
  


She and Eliot exchanged some glances in silent communication. Quentin was aware they were plotting something, he just wasn’t sure what their goal was or why they would behave like this.

  
  


Margo dealt new cards and suddenly Quentin felt fingertips brushing against his bare waist. He couldn’t help but avert his eyes from the cards and look right into Eliot’s, not missing the cheeky smile plastered on the other boy’s lips. Way too kissable lips and pretty curls and that lean chest and that huge fucking- “ELIOT!” he yelped as his friend decided to cuddle up to him, hand grazing over his chest. “What? I’m bored. . . I’m losing anyway and I feel neglected.” He frowned. “Aw, the poor thing, definitely deserves more attention, don’t you think so, too, Q?”

  
  


No one could blame him for forgetting about the game now, not with Eliot, completely naked Eliot, touching him. This was more skin to skin contact than he could handle and he really didn’t get why Margo and Eliot acted this way, there weren’t even stakes for the game, except for seeing Quentin naked. They wouldn’t- would they? His breath stopped, he was almost certain Margo had done a spell but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

  
  


He had had a wrong approach to this game, he realised. Margo and Eliot had planned the whole thing, he could only play to lose. His only chance at turning the situation around was playing along, losing on purpose. Why would he care about winning when he had Eliot, basically sitting on his lap naked. He could only get what he _really_ wanted if he stopped playing. Started living.

  
  


Instead of of hiding his hands in his own hair and trying to get away with secret movements, he hid one in Eliot’s, just because he felt like it and being in his element had given him the right boost of confidence to act on his desires. Eliot seemed to be very pleased by his action and Quentin realised how much he enjoyed that. It’s what a deeply hidden part of him wanted, craved. To lose, even if winning would be so easy, just because it was what Margo wanted and he wanted to give her exactly what she wanted. He wanted to be good for them, he realised and if that meant losing a card game and touching Eliot, the goal was easy to accomplish.

  
  


So he played along, acted shocked when he saw the Queen of Hearts he had owned earlier suddenly in Margo’s hand, embarrassed when he had to lose his pants. The feeling of Eliot’s legs tangled into his own, without clothes separating them made him feel ecstatic. Sadly, Eliot let go when Quentin was down to his boxers, telling him that maybe he was too distracting, before leaning back against the headboard, perfectly showing off what Quentin wanted most. He swallowed down his pride when he saw the useless cards in his hand that could so easily be replaced, Margo wouldn’t even notice it, but he wanted to stick to his plan.

  
  


“High Card”, he said fully aware Margo would follow with a “Full house”, both his friends watching closely as he stripped out of his last piece of clothing. “Well know that you have no clothes left, want to give up or play with dare?” Quentin had hoped that would be the rule Margo would be using, enabling him to make her lose at least her shirt, or, if he lost, do whatever she dared him to do. He was really tempted to do the first, but if the dare would go the direction he hoped this evening was going, he would get Margo out of her clothes way faster when losing.

  
  


Not wanting to make it too obvious, he cast a spell that would ensure his loss, and smiled when Margo’s  “Royal flush” beat his “Four of a Kind”.

  
  


“So”, he started “What is it you want me to do?” Margo seemed to pick up on his willingness to play. “Look”, she said, “our poor El dropped out of the game so early, he must be bored to death.” Eliot yawned in agreement. This was going exactly the way Quentin had wanted it to go. “So how about you just pay attention to the part of him that interests you the most and wrap your pretty lips around his cock?” His eyes went wide. Margo apparently really liked going all in.

  
  


When he didn’t move for a couple of seconds, he felt a hand around his neck. “Say no and we end this thing, but if you stay silent I’ll give you everything you’ve ever dreamed of.” He could barely nod as Margo guided his head down until he was faced with Eliot’s cock and Quentin’s ability to think abandoned him completely when faced with the thing he had fantasized about for _months._ He gave the head a kiss before Margo complained, a hand still firm on his neck.

  
  


“I said wrap your mouth around it, Quentin. We’ve played enough.” And Eliot moaned when Quentin obliged, the sound sending a shiver through his body. He couldn’t even swallow half of him down, had to use his fingers to caress the bits he couldn’t reach. “We will get there, Q, don’t fuck up your throat”, Margo said, gently petting his back. “How about you just lick over it? Yes, Q, just like that, use your tongue on him” He could feel her reaching even further.

  
  


“Hey El, I like the way he uses his mouth, so I might claim that for myself later.” Eliot tried to catch his breath to respond, his cock twitching beneath Quentin’s mouth. “Sure, Bambi, whatever you want. I’ll take his ass. That’s alright for you, isn’t it, sweetheart?” Quentin nodded as much as he could while trying to fit more of Eliot into his mouth.

  
  


“That was not enough consent for my tastes”, Margo argued, pulling him away from Eliot’s cock by his hair, making him wince. “I’m going to prep you, while you keep sucking Eliot’s dick, but only if you ask for it.” Quentin hadn’t wanted anything as much as this, not in his entire life, it felt like, so the words came easily. “Fuck please, Margo, I want that, I want that so bad, want it more than anything.” She seemed satisfied with that, let go of Quentin’s hair and disappeared for a second, presumably to find some lube. He used the time to drive Eliot crazy with his tongue, swirling it around, getting more and more of it into his throat.

  
  


He had to stop and breathe for a second, when he felt Margo’s hands on his ass. “I’ll use the spell to start this off since El is. . . _a lot_ and we don’t have all night. I’ll still use my hands after that, but it might feel a little weird at first, consider this a heads up.” Quentin would not admit that he was already used to the magic rushing through his lower body, working him loose in mere seconds, that he had used it on himself way too many times, while thinking about situations not much unlike the one he was currently in. When Eliot’s cock hit the back of Quentin’s throat again, Margo started sliding two lubed up fingers down his ass up to his cock, making him moan around Eliot which made the other boy bury a hand in Quentin’s hair. It only got worse when she actually slid a finger inside of him.

  
  


“Christ, El he is still so tight. . . and look how good he’s being, this was an amazing decision.” Eliot moaned in in agreement, bucking up into Quentin's willing mouth. “Fuck, Bambi, I love you so much, this is so good. . .” He threw his head back, or at least Quentin assumed that’s what happened when he heard the dull thump against the headboard. “Bambi, fucking hurry he is way better at this than he should be.” Quentin would have laughed if his mouth wasn’t stuffed, remembering how Eliot thought of him as a virgin, basically, especially in the aspect that regarded taking cock, while in reality he had had years of thorough practice.

  
  


Exceeding expectations always was an amazing feeling, almost as good as the feeling that hit him when Margo started focusing on a certain spot inside of him, three fingers in. “Dammit, El, can’t you use a stamina spell or something?” Quentin was pulled away from Eliot’s cock again, this time by the man himself. “No, I want this to be all me, next time maybe.” He told Margo and Quentin didn’t have time to process the implications of that, because suddenly Eliot was leaning down, pressing his lips against Quentin’s.

  
  


Having already had Eliot’s dick in his mouth, his tongue shouldn’t be _this_ exciting, but there was a hunger in the kiss that made Quentin melt into it, or at least he told himself it was the hunger and not the tenderness of it all that made him feel as if they were only now truly exposing himself to each other.

  
  


“You boys are having way too much fun without me”, Margo complained before slipping her fingers out of Quentin, causing him to feel empty. “Switch?” Eliot licked over the row of Quentin’s teeth one last time, before reluctantly pulling away and nodding. Margo slept his thigh, playfully. “Just stay still, sweetie, we got this”

  
  


This certainly wasn’t a first for them, their change of positions was a well rehearsed dance which only took seconds and ended in Margo propped up against the headboard, Quentin did not know when she had lost her clothes but he might have been distracted by Eliot’s mouth on his. Seeing her like this, only inches from his face, bare and stunning did not help him calm down the slightest. He could feel Eliot’s hands caressing his back, his thighs and everything in between, as Margo curled a hand in his hair, taking hold of him.

  
  


He knew Eliot and Margo were soulmates but he hadn’t realised how in sync they were until Margo pulled his head down between hair legs in the same second Eliot lined his cock up against his hole, the head slowly entering him. He was taking his time, not wanting to hurt Quentin even after all the preparation the boy had had. Quentin tried to show off his skills and bring Margo pleasure, but finally being filled up with Eliot’s cock, the thing that had haunted his dreams and nightmares for _months_ , was too much and reduced him to a moaning mess, clawing at the sheets and Margo’s thighs.

  
  


She quickly understood what was going on and took control of Quentins head, leading his tongue where she wanted it to be. He figured he could make up for the lack of thought with enough enthusiasm, so he channeled all his desperation into it. It seemed to pay off, she moaned and wrapped her legs around his face, urging him to go even deeper, as Eliot did the same with him and it was so much all at once, he knew that the moment Eliot would touch his cock he would be a goner.

  
  


That might be the reason that Eliot’s hands stayed on his hips, gripping tight enough to leave marks. Just when Quentin thought it couldn’t become even more overwhelming Eliot started peppering kisses up his spine. His skin had never felt as sensitive as it did now, Eliot was hitting his prostate with every thrust, Margo was rocking into his face harder and harder, both let out the most beautiful moans and Quentin just wanted to _scream._ Sadly his mouth was occupied and he had to settle on little whimpers that send vibrations up Margo’s body.

  
  


“Fuck, El you were right. He’s really worth the effort, we should keep him.” The praise and promise for more of this sent another wave of arousal through his body, making him clench even tighter around Eliot. “Told you he’d be good I- Fuck this is not going to last much longer.” He sped up his pace. “Don’t worry, me neither”, Margo gasped out. All three were aware that they could make Quentin come undone in mere seconds, anyway, so there was no issue at his front, either.

  
  


Eliot’s mouth had found it’s way up to his neck, they’re bodies pressed together closely. “I’m going to make you come now, little Q, you deserve it you- Fuck. You’ve been so good”, he started whispering into his ear. “But you can’t stop working Bambi, okay? No matter how much you’ll want to scream my name, you’ll have to keep your mouth on her. Understood?” Quentin nodded as much as he could.

  
  


Eliot bit in his earlobe, one hand wrapped itself tightly around Quentin’s cock while Eliot rammed his own into him up to the hilt and fuck this thing felt even bigger than he imagined and it was so, so good. He spilt himself all over Eliot’s sheets after a few strokes unable to restrain himself from letting out a moan. Eliot followed soon after, the feeling of Quentin tightening around him too much to handle. Quentin was thankful, not sure if he would’ve been able to handle more in his oversensitive state.

  
  


Eliot slid out of him and disappeared for a moment, probably to retrieve some things they would need later. Margo stopped holding back at all and when Eliot came back and sat down next to her, nibbling on her neck not unlike the way he had on Quentin’s earlier, she came too, fluids flowing over Quentin’s tongue. He lapped at them before Margo pulled him up. Quentin was sure she could taste herself when she kissed him, carefully exploring his mouth. They parted and tried to catch their breath, after she was satisfied with him.

  
  


“Here”, Eliot said and Quentin felt a glass of water against his lips. He hadn’t realised how much he had needed that until he gulped down the whole glass in one go. His friends moved him into a sitting position and Eliot lit a cigarette. After Margo gave him a look he reached to his nightstand and got Quentin and Margo two more. “Might help us relax. That was. . .”

  
  


“Yeah.”, Quentin chimed in. “That was _a lot.”_ He put the cigarette in his mouth and inhaled deeply. Margo did the same. “I really didn’t think you had it in you, Coldwater, but you proved me wrong. Doesn’t happen a lot.” Quentin snorted. “I’m truly a mystery”

  
  


Eliot let out a puff of smoke. “Uh huh, totally mysterious, Q, I’m sure. Riddle me this, mystery man: Since it turns out you are an extreme size queen-” Quentin rolled his eyes, “What did you do with your girlfriends?” He probably wanted to tease Quentin with it, unaware of the mistake he just made. “Nah, it’s easier with girls, actually.” Eliot furrowed his eyebrows. “What do you. . ?” Quentin just smirked. “Well, you see, with girls we can actually _choose_ a size. . .” Eliot’s eyes went wide and Margo _lost it_ , almost tumbling off the bed from laughing. “Oh my god, I love you. El, I love him, we can never let him go.”

  
  


That was certainly a new side of her, but Quentin liked it. “I have so many questions, I thought you were- who even are you, Quentin Coldwater?” This was probably not the time to inform him his second name was _Makepeace_ (Thanks mom and dad), so he just took another long drag of the cigarette before announcing:

  
  


“I am pretty unbeatable at card games.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [thehighmagicianqueen](https://thehighmagicianqueen.tumblr.com/target=%E2%80%9Cnew%E2%80%9D) on tumblt and [allthemagicthings](https://twitter.com/allthemagicthi1) on twitter. Not saying i take prompts, my life is busy af, just saying i have zero self control when people yell ideas at me 
> 
> also hey, comments make my day <3


End file.
